Creation
by Lioness316
Summary: A war rages between Tortall and the Copper Isles, A mystifying woman appears, Numair seems to be enchanted, and Daine is desperate.Will her creation help, or kill them all?(i wrote this fic last year,and even if some character's names are the same as some


Disclaimer: All of the characters are owned by Tamora Pierce, the only ones that are mine are Blaset Rayton (pronounced Blah-say Ray-tone), the names of the stormwings, an immortal, and the names of the people of the Copper Isle.  
  
****....**** indicates a dream  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Mist touched her deep yellow eyes, as she soared through valleys and mountains. Finally she saw the high turrets and towers, flags, and ships that had docked in the harbor. It was Pirate's Swoop, home of the Lioness, Alanna of Olau and Pirate's Swoop, and the Baron George.   
  
The eagle's talons gripped the base of a window lined with a deep black flame, with white sparks. She squaked 8 times, varying the pitch from higher to low, each time that she did. A tanned, calloused hand reached through the fire and brought the bird in. "What did the stormwings have to say?"  
The neck of the eagle bulged, letting in a human voice box. "There are about 10 of the Copper Isle's ships ready to sail our way. They're armed with cannons among other things. But they don't seem to have any mages, none of any colored robe. So i guess you can take off your guard here. But it's a little odd don't you think?"  
  
"Well, yes, it is. I can't imagine them running out of mages! Some of the greatest mages have come from the Copper Isles. For example there was Yerin Katow about 7 centuries ago, as well as---"  
  
"Can't you stop talking about those mages for a second! I've been gone for a whole week!" The eagle exclaimed. Slowly though, talons became legs, and wings became arms. The feathers turned into a tumbling mess of curly brown hair. All that was left on the girl was a silver claw on a chain. She looked at him with her wide blue gray eyes, in a longing, but michievous sort of way.  
  
"Don't tempt me like that" the tall dark haired man murmured, pulling the naked girl into his strong arms. Electricity sparked between them, as he lay her down on the large bed. Kissing her gently at first, but then harder, touching her as he hadn't in weeks. She returned his deep kisses and grabbed onto his back, breathing in the deep aroma of herbs and that special scent that was only Numair. She had missed him terribly over the past week. He was her closest friend, her teacher, he was almost family. If I marry him...she thought, he most definetely would be. In the hours that followed they made up for the time that they had lost when Daine was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you're sure they havn't started off yet?" the King said.  
  
"Yes, i saw it with my own two eyes, and the Grandu went down to look at the ships, and he said they're still anchored".  
  
"Grandu?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, he's a stormwing".  
  
"Daine, can we trust these stormwings? You know, there could be another Ozorne out there".  
  
Daine gulped, she wasn't quite sure herself. It had taken her awhile before she had trusted Rikash, the first stormwing she had ever trusted. She had just met Grandu and his flock a couple months ago, when he came to warn her that the Copper Isles were going to try to take over Tortall, and were planning a siege as one of their tactics. "You can definetely trust Grandu your highness. But to tell you the truth, I'm not so sure about the rest".  
  
"Very well then, just don't reveal any information to them then. Okay?" Thayet, the queen of Tortall said. King Jonathan nodded in agreement, whispered something to his wife. She nodded, and he turned to face Daine. "Since you know the stormwings over there Daine, we would like to ask you to go over to the Copper Isles to see what's happening. Since really, they havn't told us of any war, and we only have the stormwings word on it. And we'd love to follow that word, but stormwings have a history of well, not being very truthful..".  
  
"But...I saw it with my own two eyes!"  
  
"Yes," Thayet continued, "But, I don't know if Numair has told you this already in your studies, but the Copper Isle have some of the best mages in the world. It could very well be that they and the stormwings are in an alliance, and those ships were merely a diversion or an image of sorts, created by them".  
  
But Grandu, she thought, she could trust him couldn't she? And another month, even months without Numair? She sighed, but she knew she had to do it, after all the King and Queen of Tortall had asked her to. "Oh, and bring the Duke with you, to discuss a treaty or those political things," King Jonathan said, but then saw that spark of longing for Numair in her eyes, and promptly said, "Bring your teacher, Numair Salamin with you as well. With all those powerful mages hiding everywhere in the Isle's, he'll surely be needed, and it'll keep you safer."  
  
Daine looked up, thanking the King without words, and he just nodded. He knew of love, and how lovers hated to be separated.  
  
"You and Master Salamin will leave in a weeks time. You'll talk to the King, and give him a letter i give to you. If you see ships leaving or anything of the sort, find someway to warn us, be it by mirror, or you flying back over here. We will get to the bottom of this, we don't need any wars now either. And if they do threaten war or any such thing, we will send troops over quickly. For now it's just the three of you, so we don't make it seem as if we're the predators".  
  
"I'll go tell Numair now, good-bye your highnesses".  
  
~*~  
  
"Look at the stars magelet, they're beautiful arn't they?" They were on the boat that was taking them to the Copper Isle, sitting on the deck.  
  
"I didn't know being with me would make you such a softie!" Daine said as she tweaked his nose.  
  
"Daine, I love you," he whispered. She felt a sad twinge in his voice, as if he was saying good-bye.   
  
She turned around to face him, and said, "Numair, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing my love, nothing...........I just....we'll meet it when it comes Daine, if it comes, don't worry about it now". That was enough for her, for she didn't feel like arguing at the moment. She buried her head in his chest and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
They docked in the late afternoon, as the sun was setting into the deep crimson colored sky. The capital city of the Copper Isle shone before them, glittering and gleaming. It was breath taking, she would admit that, but there was also a sense of madness and corruption here. Many told her that the people of the Copper Isle were crazy, too much inbreeding they said. Daine didn't know if it was that, or something else that was brewing in this city.  
  
A man dressed in a silk tunic walked up to them. "You're king told us you were coming, King Alloah will meet with you in the morning. I'll show you to you're rooms, and my name is Ganthe. Ganthe had short blonde hair mussed at the top. He was almost as tall as Numair, but much younger. He must've been about 2 or 3 years older than Daine. His deep gray eyes, tinged with spots of blue made him very handsome, Daine thought.   
  
He led them to the part of the castle reserved for guests. First he lead the Duke to a suit, large enough to fit 5 of those long necked, plant eating dinosaur things, Daine thought. Then he lead Numair and Daine to a suit much like the Duke's, except a tad smaller. When Daine followed Numair in, Ganthe held her back, and said, with a teasing look on his face, "You're room is this way". She looked at Numair, who was too busy reading a scroll the King had given him to even look up to see what had happened. She sighed, it was no use. Ganthe led her to a room so much smaller than the Duke's and Numair's, that she didn't even have a desk of her own, not that she really needed it, but it was custom in most countries to give guests the best, and this was certainly not the best. "Excuse me, but there must be a mistake here. This room is not aquedate for my needs."  
  
Ganthe stared at her for a second, with those deep gray eyes, a little bit of sympathy coming out of them, but then suddenly they turned cold again. "You don't contradict the ruling country miss". he said. She hated him already.  
  
She quietly knocked on the wooden door, leading to Numair's room. The mage opened it, eyes brightening as he saw her. "I knew they couldn't keep you away from me magelet". She nodded, settling into bed with him, and fell into a deep, dreamful sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
****She saw a girl, about her age, sitting in the flowers. They didn't look like flowers she'd seen anywhere, ever. The girl didn't look familiar either. She had the darkest hair she'd ever seen, darker than Thayet's or even Numair's. It was straight, and shiny. Most of her features looked K'mir, except for her eyes. They were the bluest eyes she's ever seen. A deep royal blue, bluer than Jonathan's or anyone's. She was beautiful, as beautiful as Thayet, perhaps even more, Daine thought, if that was even possible. She saw a bright flash of white with dark black spots fly out of the girls hand. The spots showed she had a very very poweful gift, much like Numair's....****  
  
Daine woke up confused. Was her dream a sign of any sort? It didn't seem like it at all, she'd never had a dream quite like this one though. It made her terribly uneasy, when it shouldn't, she thought. It was just a girl in flowers, and she had the gift. There were many girls out there with the gift! She'd talk to Numair about it later, she decided. Then went and got ready to meet King Alloah.  
  
~*~  
  
The King had a light chesnut colored hair, and light green eyes to match. He was clothed in the same type of silk as Ganthe had worn the other day, except there was more of it, and it was colored more vibrantly. He was regal looking, she admitted, but he didn't amaze her as Ozorne did when he was Emperor, with all his beads and bangles.   
  
They were sitting at a long table, with King Alloah at the head, and this advisors next to him. The Duke, Numair, and Daine were at the other end. Ganthe stood behind the King, next to his Queen, who was sitting on a chair made of tusks and a deep, plush velvet. There was an empty chair on the other side of Ganthe. She wondered who it was for, but not for long, because as soon as they had sat down, King Alloah stood and welcomed them. After that it was all buisness, not really concerning her. The Duke made her say what the stormwings had told her, then she was free to leave. As she walked through the halls, she missed Kitten and Zek, for she had no one to talk to. This changed soon .  
  
Ganthe approached her, giving her his arm, which she promptly ignored. "Such rudeness m'lady?" he questioned. Daine looked up into those eyes of his, then sighed in exasperation. There was a teasing sense to them, one of a boy his age. She reluctantly linked her arm through his.   
  
They walked for about 2 hours talking about nothing much at all. As much as Daine hated admitting it, he was good company. In Tortall there wern't many people her age she talked with, except for the riders who were almost always off somewhere. Here was finally someone her age. Too bad he had to be the enemy. "So, who are you around here? The heir?" she questioned  
  
"The heir only if Kor and Camila would pass on. I'm their second cousin or something like that".  
  
"Well with all this inbreeding in these islands you probably could be their uncle as well". she whispered.  
  
"Hey! I heard that Veralidaine!" he said in a fake scolding voice. She couldn't help herself but she had to giggle. The corners of his mouth turned up, and his eyes brightened. "So I've gotten a laugh out of our friend Veralidaine over here!" he said to no-one in particular.   
  
"You know you're not that great Ganthe". He looked at her again with his joking eyes, "Me? Gantheraun Nikolas Poccian the 5th not great?? Impossible!" She giggled again and looked up at the sun. "Great White it's dinner time. I have to go dress."  
  
"Well then I'll see you at dinner Verali".  
  
"Acutally, it's the part you left out, Eraun". He smiled...  
  
"You're a smart one Daine.....I'll see ye" He left without waving.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been a week since the first meeting, and still nothing had come up. The Copper Isle people insisted that they wern't about to take siege on Tortall, but the Duke refused to believe that. King Jonathan had even sent over the troops. And then there had been heated discussions, when maps had surfaced, showing attack plans on Tortall. During most of these meetings, Daine had left to talk with Ganthe. During these times, she had met many of the girls who adored Ganthe, and now hated her. She had tried to explain to them that she didn't want Ganthe, and they could have him. But each time Ganthe had cut her off, explaining to girls in his flirtacious tone that he was with Daine for the moment, but not to fret, because she was leaving soon. Each time they left the group of girls Daine scolded him, telling him how mean that was of him to hurt those girls who adored him so. It was about the fifth time that Daine had met the group of girls when after teasing them like he always did, Ganthe brought her not back to the palace but to a shady area under a tree.  
  
He turned to face her then started, in a soft crooning tone, "I could have any of them Daine. They all want me. And I will admit they are more beautful than you...."  
  
At that she started to walk away, is this what he wanted to tell her? That she was hideous??   
  
His strong muscular arms pulled her back, "But Daine, you're beautiful in your own way. You're....." His face was so close to hers she could feel his warm breath against her lips. Knowing where this was going she quickly pulled away, "No! I have someone thank you very much! And if i had the chance I would tell all those swooning girls to get away from a pig like.." His lips were on hers, gnawing on them, hard. She didn't like this at all. She had to leave, she loved Numair! "I, I have to go Ganthe". she whispered as she pulled away from him.   
  
She ran towards Numair's room. She wanted nothing more to be with him now, to reassure herself, to make her feel safe. Taking out the key Numair had given her, she whipped open the door, and went in. There on the bed, where just the night before Numair had told, and showed her how much he loved her, were Numair and a dark haired lady. The woman's deep blue eyes stared at her, why did they look so familiar? she wondered. Then it hit her. This was the girl that had been in her dream.  
  
~*~  
  
She ran and ran until she found Ganthe. She started kissing him, and holding him tight. She hated it, but she had to do it because Numair had betrayed her. The one person she trusted more than anyone had abandoned her. She let Ganthe bring her back to his room.   
  
After he was done with her, she asked him. "Who is that woman who has black hair, and the bluest eyes. She's quite pretty"  
  
Ganthe smiled, obviously she had been one of his toys as Daine had just been. "I know exactly who that is. That's Blaset Rayton. The best mage in the Copper Isle, many think in the world. She'd give your Numair quite a challenge.   
  
The mention of Numair hurt Daine like an anvil falling on her chest. She knew Numair had had a repuation for bedding many women of the court, especially beautifuly ones. Blaset Rayton seemed like one he would've slept with before he and Daine had become lovers. After he told her he loved her the first time, he had never bedded another woman but her. It hurt Daine to know that she had brought him here to make her feel safe, when he just ended up making her feel even worse.  
  
~*~  
  
Daine woke up to the sound of cannons and swords clanging. The Duke was pulling her out of her bed. Funny, she thought, for she remembered falling asleep in the bed of Ganthe. She disregarded the thought and followed the Duke.   
  
"King Jonathan informed us throught mirror that the Copper Isleans have in fact attacked Corus. We have to get out of here quickly Daine!" the man screamed through the pounding of cannons in the background. Daine nodded, not even bothering to bring most of her things. She got into the boat with the Duke, where he explained more of the attack. "Now, there arn't many knights or troops fighting us in Corus, but there are 3 or 4 very powerful mages trying to wreck the city". At the word mage, she cringed. Numair was nowhere in sight. Who gives a damn, she thought, she sure didn't. But as much as she kept telling herself this, she needed to know if Numair was alright, she just needed to. "My Lord, may I ask, where is Master Salamin?"  
  
The Duke sighed. "I'm sorry Daine, we couldn't find him, and we needed to get out of the Isle's quickly. Don't you fret now, he's a grown man, and a great mage, he can fend for himself".  
  
****An old Doi woman was hunched over, reading the palm of a young man. He had a crown on, the smell of insense floated in the air, and slowly the voice of the Doi began to speak. You will be a good King, peaceful enough. Unless of course you follow the unruly path. The one you really want". She paused, then Daine heard the man's familiar voice. "Tell me that path". The Doi woman clucked her tongue, but went on. "The only thing blocking your dream is a master mage. With him, it is most definate you will not get what you want. Of course........if he is slain, it will be easier". She stopped there, and whispered words, telling him to leave. As he stood up, Daine saw his face, it was Alloah.****  
  
She woke up feeling a pulsing ache in her neck. In fact, her skin was burning. She looked down, and saw the locket Numair had given her, which she had put his hair into. It was glowing and scorching her skin. Why hadn't she thrown that out with all the other things of his she had? It was only causing her pain. Not only emotionally, but physically. But somehow she knew that the burning meant something. The dream....she thought, was the master mage him? If Alloah's dream was to take over Tortall, then it would probably be Numair. She was confused. Then why hadn't they just targeted him instead of the whole of Tortall for their first move.   
  
When they docked back in Tortall, Jonathan was there to meet them. Seeing she was too exhausted, and that something was bothering her, he excused Daine, who went back to her room in Numair's house. She didn't even have enough time to sit down when Grandu came motioning her to come outside to talk to him.   
  
"Daine, I'm terribly sorry. It was all a trap, and I caused it! I should've never told you that they were going to set sail for Tortall. I'm sorry Daine, I've just given a worse reputation to my kind, when we are trying to build it back". She looked at him confused, "What do you mean Grandu?"  
  
"They knew that you were going to go over there if you knew there was going to be trouble. They also knew somehow that your friend Salamin would go over with you. That woman...what's her name, i forget, but she's their most powerful mage. Anyways, she is also quite a seductress. In this case she put both of her talents to the test here with Numair".  
  
"You mean she seduced him?"  
  
"In a way, you see, she knew how much he loved you Daine, it would take too long to seduce him because of that. So instead she gave him one of those illegal love potion things. Banned by the gods in the 2nd century..."  
  
"Stop! You're souding like Numair".  
  
"Daine....i came here to warn you, that lady mage, she plans on killing Numair. You see, he is one of the main protectors of this land. By magic of course, along with Jonathan and Alanna". Daine almost screamed. After what she had heard, about how it would be too hard to seduce a man so in love, Daine's heart had almost leapt for joy. She knew, deep down, that she had wanted Numair back so badly, even if he had slept with that mage. "Grandu, i have to go find him!!!!"  
  
The stormwing's eyes softened as he looked at her, "I'm sorry Daine, with magic like those two have it'll be impossible finding them. The King tried, the Lioness tried. I would get a good night's rest, then maybe think about things in the morning".  
  
Like she had the first time she met them, she wanted to kill stormwings, and right now this one. How could he tell her that?? That she couldn't go help Numair? She HAD to. She HAd to...........  
  
****A horse as white as pure snow walked in circles. It's pale bluish hair reflected the sunlight perfectly. From it's tail, bright red sparks flew to the ground, where the poisonous mushrooms shrivled, but the grass stayed intact. It was a creature which Daine couldn't communicate with, not mind to mind at least. It continued to spray what was considered "bad", but then got to a large oak, and made it turn to ash, and fall to the ground.****  
  
Daine woke in the middle of the night, her locket once again burning her. This time, she didn't wait for it to remind her again. She quickly shape changed into a fast going speed bird, and flew to the Copper Isles, she would do this no matter how much that stupid stormwing had warned her.  
  
The coast was a mess, mostly hurt by the Tortallans, but some from Carthak, with whom King Jonathan had recently formed an alliance with. The rest of the city was still intact. Daine didn't know where to start looking for Numair. First she flew to the palace, searching every room for what would seem like the room of Blaset. For a whole day she searched, but she could feel her magic running out. She found some clothes in a room, then fell asleep on the bed.   
  
~*~  
  
"Mithros bless child, you look as sick as a starvation". She knew that voice, it was her mother's. Was it the equinox already? She didn't even care, her mother was here, her mother could give her answers. "Mother! Where is Numair? I need to help him! I need him!"  
  
"Calm down child, I can't tell you, i'm not as gifted as the higher gods, i can't do those sort of things".  
  
"Odds Bobs! Mother i need him! How can this happen?" She burst into sobs as a sparkling red light flickered in the air. "Mithros, Mithros, I, oh Mithros, Daine, get up! I never knew this would ever happen again! Someone somewhere, with enough reasons has made this immortal! Daine get up!" New immortal? Daine thought? She hadn't even sensed it, but how? Even immortals which she'd never even heard about she'd sensed in the past. What was so different with this one? She knew at once, when she saw it. It was the whitest horse she'd ever seen. It's blue mane, it's red sparks, it all matched up to the creature in her dream. She had created it.  
  
~*~  
  
  
The horse galloped through the air, without wings, it was spraying it's red light, killing half the things it landed on, much like in her dream.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  



End file.
